


Winner Take All

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU Nyx lives, F/M, Fluff, Instances in time, post kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: 3 Times Luna and Nyx argued and the 1 time they didn’t.





	Winner Take All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week
> 
> Day 1: Arguing

1.

The first time they argued it was a subtle thing.  It wasn’t even an argument in the traditional sense.  He had intrigued her from the moment he opened her car door and greeted her with a “your highness.”  So when Lady Lunafreya saw the handsome glaive again at the welcoming party, she knew she had to speak to him.

He was a hard man to get through.  He didn’t seem keen to talk to her.  Whether that was because of his sense of duty or because it was just who he was, she did not know.  But she was determined to get him to speak with her.

“Then surely there’s no safer place for me to be.”  She had a slight smirk as she looked at him.  It was a small success when he looked back at her but she could see a fire in his eyes.  He wasn’t going to try and speak to her if he could help it.  He looked away again and tried to become a statue once more but she wasn’t about let him off that easily.

“May I ask your name?”  Luna could see the wheels turning in his head.  Surely, he wasn’t going to put up a fight when all she asked for was his name.

Luna noticed him take a deep breath.  As if his resolve finally cracked.  “Nyx.  Nyx Ulric.”

Nyx Ulric didn’t turn to face her but if he had, he would’ve noticed the triumphant smirk on her face.  She got his name.  She won this round.

Neither knew that it would be the first of many arguments she would win.  But Nyx was fine with it this time because it meant he got to talk to her.

2.

The second time Luna and Nyx would argue would be during more dire circumstances.  She couldn’t blame him.  The stress of the situation, the heat of the battle, and the uncertainty of life or death, it was a lot to be stressed about.

He wanted to get her to safety.  She wanted to jump from unstable ground into an airship.  He wanted to get the hell out of Insomnia.  She wanted to return to King Regis.  There was no winning with this princess and it was beginning to irritate Nyx.

The moment she jumped out of the airship, Nyx realized he would probably never win.  

_Fine we’ll do it her way._

So he hurled his kukri and followed after her making sure they landed on the balcony relatively unscathed.

Even though Luna could still see the anger in his eyes, she couldn’t help but inwardly smile.  He may have been mad at her but for just a moment, she got to know what it felt like to be in his arms.  And it was quite a safe place.

3.

Nyx didn’t want to do it.  What she was asking of him was crazy.  Absolutely crazy.  The king’s dying wish was that he take her safely to Altissia.  He didn’t say anything about side stops to make covenants with the astrals.  But Luna was the oracle, as she liked to remind him.  It was her duty (why did they both have to have such strong senses of duty?) so that she could aid in the chosen king.

_Take me or I go myself._

That was her ultimatum.  So Nyx was left with no choice.  He grit his teeth and opened the car door for her before heading to the driver’s side.

This trip only prompted even more baby arguments when Nyx learned the toll healing took on Luna’s body.  Of course by the end of the fight, Luna would win anyway and continue healing people (Nyx included much to his dismay).

The arguing wasn’t all that bad though.  Because it was at the end of one particularly bad one that Nyx let the truth slip.

_I love you and I can’t lose you._

4.

They couldn’t decide on a baby name.  Probably because they couldn’t decide if it would be a boy or a girl.  The entire pregnancy experience was daunting on both Luna and Nyx.  Truth be told, neither expected to make it to where they were in life.  He was a soldier meant to die on the battlefield.  She was the oracle made to aid the chosen king.  Both thought their lives would be cut too short to enjoy simple musings of life.  Like being with the one you loved and sharing a child together.

This was their first baby.  The first step in their new lives.  So what would he or she be named?

Surprisingly enough, both wanted a girl first.  They both wanted to honor one of the special women in their lives.  So would she be a Sylva or Selena?

Both beautiful names.  Both strong women.

But there was no argument.  Their daughter would be named Selena.

Nyx would’ve questioned why he won so easily, but he was too ecstatic about their baby.  Luna loved his smile and the twinkle in his eyes.  Perhaps she should let him win more often.  She just wouldn’t tell him that Ravus already had dibs to name his first daughter Sylva.


End file.
